No Words
by Anne-Ships-EO
Summary: They've missed each other after a too sudden goodbye and then they suddenly run into each other in a bar. They need no words. One-shot meant as a continuance of the season 20 finale but can be read with any person in mind that you want to see with Olivia :D


**As more and more of my real-life activities are shut down, I decided to write this one-shot to get back into the writing mood again. I hope you will enjoy. Not a fan of Peter Stone? Feel free to skip the intro and imagine any other person you ship Olivia with :D**

...

She had had no doubt whatsoever she would see him again. The way he'd all but run off after his half-cocked admission of … what had it been exactly? Did he have feelings for her beyond friendship? She had replayed their last conversation in her head a million times and what it boiled down to was that things had gotten personal for him. Too personal to stay professional. She hadn't asked for any of it, but he had done it anyway. He always would have done it, he had said. Because … she had become more important to him than the case. She and Noah, she guessed because he truly adored her son and Noah had been caught up in this mess too. But the look in his eyes after his final words ...

He had said, _you take care of yourself, Liv_. And then he'd looked into her eyes for a long moment and she had seen the words he couldn't say out loud in his. He hadn't wanted to burden her with those words. She hadn't wanted to believe it; she still didn't. But it had been there, clear as day. Three words that neither of them would say unless they truly, deeply meant it. And maybe not even then because they were too afraid of getting hurt again.

And then he was gone.

…

She had had no doubt whatsoever she would see him again.

And there he was.

Somehow, she sensed his presence even before her eyes recognized his frame in the dimly lit establishment. She wasn't sure what she was even doing here tonight. Maybe it had been nostalgia, but even when she was younger, she hadn't really been a party girl once she got her first job at the NYPD. The music that was playing here tonight didn't sound very familiar, even if it was supposed to be from the early nineties. But the place had been recommended to her and she needed to unwind after their latest case had disintegrated before their eyes. Noah had a pajama party at a friend's house and she was going to use this opportunity to go out and have some meaningless fun.

He must have had the same idea.

He was nursing a drink at the bar, and from the looks of it, avoiding the attention of a young woman seated next to him. The entire dance floor was between them, but it was as if he sensed her presence too, the moment she had recognized him. He sat up, straightening his broad shoulders, and then turned his head to gaze out over the loud, dancing crowd.

Their eyes locked and a chill shot up her spine. The intensity of his stare was palpable, even with this much distance as well as people between them. Her stomach twisted when she watched him slide off his barstool, but when he began walking towards her she did the same.

It took some effort to avoid the pumping crowd and she was almost knocked off her feet a few times, but after a minute, they met in the middle. There was barely any room to stand and they were almost chest to chest. She had to look up to maintain eye contact. His face betrayed no emotion but his eyes … she was right back there in front of the court house and it was surreal to be standing here, in the middle of a crowded dance floor, just looking at each other.

But no words were needed between them. Not tonight. When his hand reached for hers, she let him take it, and as if on cue, a slower song started. Everyone around them either grabbed their dance partner or left the dance floor to wait for a more upbeat song. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her free arm around his waist automatically, her body colliding gently with his. He bowed his head then until his temple was touching hers and they began to sway to the music together.

They danced as if they had danced together all their lives and they danced as if they were the only ones there. His breath was hitting the skin of her neck and when she snuggled closer to him, she felt his lips gently brushing the sensitive skin. She knew she had let out a small moan but hoped he hadn't heard it over the loud music. She had closed her eyes minutes ago and was acutely aware of all the places their bodies were touching. It didn't matter that they were both fully clothed, she could feel the heat of his body against hers as if they were skin to skin.

He kissed her neck softly again and goosebumps broke out all over one side of her body. She felt his chest vibrate against hers and wondered if he had said something. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other yet but when she lifted her head to look at him, he still didn't say anything. Not with words anyway. He just smiled softly and then pressed his lips to hers.

They both moaned then, their chests vibrating in unison and it didn't take her very long to part her lips for him, granting him access. He kissed her more eagerly then, his tongue swiping at hers until she began to reciprocate, seeking him out and exploring his mouth like he was doing hers.

The dance floor began filling up again but neither of them registered how the music had changed drastically again, until another couple bumped into them hard, forcing them to break apart. She felt a little dazed and unsteady on her feet. It couldn't be the alcohol, because she had only consumed a single glass of wine in the front bar before making her way to the back of the place, where he had been. She had tasted scotch on his lips but he didn't seem inebriated either. He led her away from the crowd, back to the bar where he had been sitting but naturally, his stool was now taken by someone else. He looked around but Olivia had seen enough. She just wanted to get out of here and so she tugged at his hand, that was still holding hers, and nodded in the direction of the front bar, across the dance floor they had just left. He nodded in agreement, and they made their way across the packed dance floor one more time, but together this time. Once they got to the other side and in the front bar, Olivia wasted no time and kept on walking until they were outside.

It was a warm night and neither of them had brought a coat to wear over their jackets. They stopped on the sidewalk and he pulled her against him once again. She smiled, reassuring him that she knew what she was doing.

She had had no doubt whatsoever she would see him again and she had had enough time to decide what she would do once she did. His eyes had told her all she needed to know, and since they were no longer working together, the decision was easy. She wasn't going to let him walk out of her life again.

She tilted her head and stood on her tiptoes until he dipped his head to meet her for another kiss. She could hear him moan this time and the sound made her body shiver, inside and out. His hands were on her hips now, holding her close against him, and she could feel how much her proximity and their kisses were affecting him too.

…

She barely remembered how they had gotten to his apartment. It must be very close to the bar where she had found him. He probably was a regular there. They had kissed some more in the streets, until some people had started making comments, encouraging them to get a room. The man was intoxicating and he clearly couldn't get enough of her either, and had pulled her along with him, stealing kisses from time to time, until they had arrived at the door of his building.

They were in his apartment now and the door had closed behind them. He was on her again instantly, pushing her up against the door to kiss her deeply. His hips pinned her against the wood almost painfully, his body was that ready for her. But he took his time to kiss her while his hands roamed her body, finding their way underneath her blouse gradually.

His hands were hot on her skin and she wanted to feel more of him too. When she began tugging at his dress shirt, trying to free it from his pants, he pulled away and grinned at her. Oh, how she loved that smile! She swallowed when he shrugged out of his jacket and then unbuckled his belt. As soon as he unzipped his pants, she moved again, grabbing the back of his shirt to pull it up. His lips landed on the tender flesh of her neck and he sucked it, making her gasp while her hands finally found skin.

He began walking backwards, pulling her along with him but she let out a muffled protest. He gave her some room, but not too much, to look at her. She smiled. No, she wasn't having second thoughts. She just wanted to get rid of some of her own clothes.

She shrugged out of her jacket and then reached for the hem of her blouse. His face lit up in understanding, and then his hands covered hers. _Let me,_ his eyes asked her and she bit her lip. She raised her arms and let him pull her blouse up and off of her body. She unbuttoned his shirt next and it joined her blouse on the floor before he pulled her with him again, into his bedroom.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was on her back on his bed and he had just expertly opened the front clasp of her bra. He was holding his breath, sitting on his knees next to her on the bed. His bare chest was flushed and his eyes were taking in every inch of her now exposed chest.

Would the scars bother him? Did he even know what had caused them? Her breath hitched when he reached for her breast with one hand, gently kneading it before tracing the burn marks on the underside of it. He then did the same to her other breast.

She took a breath to say his name but when he looked into her eyes, no sound would come out. He lowered his body then until he could kiss her breasts, one by one. He kissed them tenderly at first, reading her body's response to his touch, and then wrapped his mouth around her nipples one by one, to lick them and suck on them, making her pant and squirm.

She grabbed his head, pressing him against her. She never wanted him to stop but she desperately wanted more of him. She let out a low moan when his hands reached for her buckle, and she lifted her hips eagerly when he began tugging her pants and panties down her legs. Her socks and boots came off too and she was completely naked for him now.

He sighed. He was in awe of her and Olivia swallowed. He jumped up then, discarding the last of his own clothing before finally joining her on the bed and taking her in his arms.

They kissed each other deeply, pouring their hearts out to each other without words. They communicated through their intense kisses, telling each other _I missed you. I want you. I love you._

They made love passionately, without restraint. They made love with their hands, their mouths, with their entire bodies, until they reached their inevitable climax together, gasping and panting, bodies pumping, not knowing where one ended and the other one began.

Finally sated, his body was heavy on top of hers. He was still kissing her, her neck and her shoulder and she chuckled, a little out of breath.

He rolled to the side then to give her room to breathe, and they lay together, facing each other. She reached up to caress his cheek, suddenly wondering if he was going to disappear again after tonight. He must have recognized the look in her eyes. He placed his hand over hers and turned his head until he could kiss the inside of her hand.

_I'm not going anywhere,_ he was telling her.

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling a need to shield herself from the intensity of it all. Of what had happened between them; of what she was feeling; and of what she was seeing in his eyes. His eyes held a promise of something she had waited for all her life, and had started to believe wouldn't be for her. There were all kinds of reasons to decide that this wasn't a good idea. And yet … and yet, looking into the eyes of the man she had just made love to and seeing the complete devotion in them; knowing how much he would care for her son as well as her; she knew without a doubt that this was better than anything she had ever had before.

They didn't need words to know. They didn't need words to understand each other. And they didn't need words to love each other.

They would have to talk about things, of course. Soon. But not now. Not tonight. Tonight, they needed no words. Only each other.

…

**END**


End file.
